


今天早睡又失败了

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: Brett在Eddy家录视频到凌晨，于是留下来过夜。Eddy把床让给Brett，自己睡在地上，可是两个人都失眠了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	今天早睡又失败了

**Author's Note:**

> 关于凌晨四点那条IG的瞎猜  
> 全是假的，千万别当真！

拍完最后一条视频，Brett打了个哈欠，眼睛已经睁不开了。Eddy看了眼时间，01：26。  
“你今晚留下吧。”他说。  
“好。”Brett点点头。  
如果他们拍视频拍得太晚，Brett会在Eddy家留宿，这对他们来说不是什么新鲜事。客房前几天刚刚打扫过，被子被搬出去晾晒，为了避免弄出太大动静，Eddy让Brett住自己房间。他把床让给Brett睡，从柜子里搬出来可卷床垫铺在地上。  
Eddy跪在床垫上，铺床单的过程中他抬起头，看见Brett正盯着他。Eddy将取出来的床单展平，拿出另一套枕头被子放上去。Brett动了动嘴角，他好像想说些什么，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。  
“怎么了？”Eddy问。  
“没什么。”Brett移开了视线。  
小时候如果Brett在家里留宿，两人会睡一张床。那时候Eddy家常年放着Brett的浴巾和牙刷，两人洗漱完就跳到床上打游戏，最后在妈妈几次敲门之后才不情不愿地放下游戏机关灯睡觉。这些年来Eddy家里还是会留着一把Brett的备用牙刷。其实除了牙刷外，他们的东西都可以混用。就像现在，Eddy从柜子里拿出一条睡裤丢给Brett，让他先去洗澡。  
Eddy在Brett之后洗漱。等他打扫过浴室回到房间，Brett已经躺平在被子里了。Brett看到Eddy进来，伸手把手机放在床头柜上，然后摘了眼镜也放上去。  
“要关灯吗？”Eddy问。  
“好啊。”Brett黏黏糊糊地说。  
Brett看起来很累了，Eddy想。他关了灯，轻手轻脚缩进被子里，侧过身看手机，用一半被子挡住屏幕的亮光，避免照到Brett。  
他打开Instagram，新消息提醒有很多，根本看不过来。他们新出的merch大受欢迎，几小时内销售一空。粉丝对新宣传照的反响也非常热烈，评论了几百条。  
“Two set不是请了摄影师吗，为什么Brett的照片还是Eddy拍的？”  
因为最擅长拍Brett的人是我。他在心里回答。  
“Eddy发的这句话是什么意思，宣示主权吗？”  
是啊。他勾起嘴角。  
“Bertt真好看啊！”  
他是很好看，他本人比照片还要好看。  
“我什么时候可以看到breddy公开呢？”  
这条评论让Eddy没忍住笑了两声，他突然意识到Brett可能已经睡着，立刻拉过被角捂住嘴巴，把眼睛眯成弯弯的两条。  
公开不公开有什么关系呢，他想，我们的事情不需要被所有人知道。  
新消息没读完，他退出程序，锁掉手机屏幕，把它放在一边。已经过了两点钟，可是他十分清醒，一点睡意都没有。他望着天花板，很多事情开始浮现在脑海里。他想起最开始认识Brett的时候，他还在读初中，Brett总让自己帮忙调音。Brett第一次在他家里留宿时，两人挤在床上，他让Brett睡里侧，结果半夜自己掉下床去了，于是后来他都放一张椅子在床边。  
当Eddy第一次做了关于Brett的春梦时，他终于不得不承认自己对Brett的感情是不一般的。然后他纠结、怀疑、甚至试图躲避Brett。而当Brett第一次微笑着搂住他，温柔地吻住他的嘴唇时，一切又变得明朗起来。还有他第一次手脚颤抖地把Brett的T恤脱下来的时候……  
想到这里，他没忍住发出一声轻笑，拉起被子把脸盖起来。  
“怎么了？”床上传来Brett带着鼻音的声音。  
“啊？我吵到你了吗？抱歉——”Eddy连忙说。  
Brett的睡眠不太好，入睡有困难，常年顶着黑眼圈。尤其是最近，工作和压力让Brett在劳累中肉眼可见地瘦了下去。Eddy很担心，他想要尽可能多地帮他分担压力，让他能好好休息一下。  
“没有，”Brett翻了个身，“我没睡着。”  
“怎么了？”Eddy问，“不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”  
Eddy听到悉悉索索的声音，Brett用被子把自己裹起来了。过了一会儿，他听到他问：  
“地上硬吗？”  
“还好。”Eddy答。  
“地上冷吗？”  
“不冷。”Eddy说。他被Brett问得心里痒痒的，竖起耳朵，等待着下文。  
Brett没再吭声，黑暗里一片静寂。大概已经迷糊了，Eddy想，这样也不错。他翻个身，闭上眼睛侧躺着，用一只手搂住枕头蹭了蹭。  
“要上来吗？”Brett的声音再次传来。  
“嗯？”Eddy睁开眼睛。  
“要上来吗？”这次Brett说得很清晰，“我听见你一直睡不着。”  
Eddy没有立刻答话。  
“地上不舒服吧。”Brett又补充道。

Eddy抱着枕头和被子，爬上床在Brett身边躺下。Single Size的床对于两个成年男人来说有点窄了，Eddy把被子往里收了收，避免把它拖在地上。  
“床太窄了，被子睡不下。”他说。  
“那你睡地上去吧，让被子睡床上。”Brett笑道。  
“不要。”Eddy说。  
“那你让被子睡地上，你睡我被子里来。”  
Eddy没照做，只是把被子拉了拉。  
“你为什么睡不着？”Brett又问。  
“不知道，”Eddy说，“也许是因为录视频前喝的那罐可乐。”  
Brett哼哼了一声。  
“你为什么睡不着？”Eddy问。  
Brett不回答。Eddy等着他开口，等来的却是Brett突然伸进自己被窝里的一条腿。  
“嗯？”  
他感到Brett的小腿在自己小腿上蹭了蹭，有点痒。然后Brett整个人钻进他被窝里，热乎乎地贴过来。  
Eddy扬起眉毛，他的眼睛早已适应了黑暗，此时Brett近在咫尺的脸他看得清清楚楚。  
“反正你也睡不着。”Brett说。  
他贴上来，吻住Eddy的嘴唇。柔软的触觉一瞬间填满Eddy的整个脑袋，舔舐间伴随着湿热的气息，热烈地向Eddy发出邀请。他下意识伸手环住Brett的腰，拉近他，隔着衣服抚摸他的后背。他感到Brett的下身贴的更近，他扭动着，Brett的某个地方时不时地顶到他的小腹和大腿，硬硬的。  
Eddy的脸红了。  
明明已经做过很多次，但每次被Brett挑逗时他还是无法控制地呼吸急促，心跳得飞快，像个纯情的处男一样任人摆布。  
他把手伸到Brett裤子里，抚弄那个部位，听着Brett从鼻腔里发出轻哼。他深深地吻Brett，轻咬他，把那些轻哼揉碎吞下去。他脱掉Brett的T恤，把Brett翻个身。他前胸贴着Brett的后背，把头埋入Brett脖侧的凹陷里，手里加重力度。  
等到Brett喘息着，浑身紧绷时，他舔着Brett的喉结，感受着Brett的颤抖，让他射在自己手里。  
然后Eddy伸长胳膊抽了几张纸巾来擦手。Brett躺在一边，胸口在起伏。Eddy把纸巾扔到床下，把手伸向自己的裤子。  
手摸到肚皮上，被Brett拉住了。  
“要进来吗？”Brett问。  
一个色情的句子，充满诱惑的邀请。Eddy的心重重地跳了一下。  
“不了吧，”他迟疑地说，“我房间里没有润滑剂……也没有安全套。”  
Brett拉着Eddy的手，凑近了，把他的手指含进嘴里。  
“可以用这个。”他说。  
灵巧的舌头舔上Eddy的手指，湿漉漉的。Brett深深地吞进去，那动作像交媾，触感让Eddy几乎呻吟出声。他难以呼吸，脑袋里理智的那根弦快要绷断。  
“但是……但是，”他说，“太晚了，今天太晚了，”他断断续续地说，“我不想等下还要拉你去清理……我想你多睡会。”  
Eddy可以明天睡到中午没关系，但是Brett的生物钟会让他在九点钟准时醒来。  
“那也好，”Brett顺从地说，他吐出Eddy的手指，“下次吧。”  
“好。”Eddy答应。  
Brett从他怀里挣脱，钻进被子里。一团混乱中，Eddy感到他的裤子被扯了下来，紧接着某个部位被一团湿热包裹了。  
他没忍住呻吟出声，浑身紧绷起来。  
“你要闷死我了。”Brett的声音从被子里传来。  
Eddy掀开被子，看到Brett正伏趴在他的两腿之间。这个画面又刺激到了他。他挺了挺腰，Brett会意地含得更深，Eddy喘息着把手指插进Brett的头发里。  
快要高潮的时候，他从Brett嘴里退出来，射进自己手里。  
Brett攀着他的肩膀爬上来，又吻他。  
Eddy感到自己像在做梦，好像全世界只剩下他和Brett，他们沉浸在彼此的怀抱里，被这种温柔和安全感包裹了。他觉得浑身轻松，像是漂浮在云端。Brett的嘴唇好软，舔上去好甜，吸吮的时候酥酥麻麻地，像是带着电流，让他脑袋空白，却欲罢不能。  
他听见Brett发出一声轻笑。  
“还没够啊。”  
Eddy回过神来，原来是自己在亲吻中又硬起来了。  
Brett转个身，背对Eddy，把腿并拢了。  
“这样可以吧？”Brett说。他拉住Eddy的手，引导着Eddy摸索自己的大腿内侧。  
那里的肌肤十分柔嫩，Eddy知道Brett的身上的皮肤白皙，尤其是那一块没怎么见过太阳的地方，他吻过那块地方。他回想起自己亲吻那块皮肤的时候，Brett敏感地在他身下发颤，他只好把Brett给按住。这个画面让他变得更硬，于是Eddy啃咬着Brett的肩膀，把阴茎从他的两腿中间插进去。  
那条缝隙不宽，但摩擦是似有似无的。Eddy用力往前顶的时候，会蹭到Brett的阴茎，他感到Brett也渐渐硬起来。  
他越过Brett的腰，用手握住他的阴茎，在顶弄之间又帮Brett套弄。Brett回过头吻他，头发蹭得他发痒。他听着Brett的呼吸声越来越急促，加重手里的力度。Brett呻吟着，伸长了脖子把脑袋向后仰。此时的Brett看起来十分脆弱，全部的欲望都被困在Eddy手掌间，他的脖子抵在Eddy的嘴角上，一切都在Eddy的控制之下。  
高潮来临的时候，Eddy轻轻地咬住了Brett的脖子——在颈动脉部位的那一块皮肤。他能感觉到Brett的脉搏跳动得很剧烈，和他的心脏一样。在最后的一瞬间，他感到了窒息。时间给了他们一秒钟的缓冲，然后汹涌而来的快感就将他们淹没了。

Eddy又伸手抽纸巾，帮Brett擦干净，然后帮自己擦干净。Brett乖乖躺着，闭起眼睛任他摆布，只在Eddy轻吻他的肚皮的时候，勾起嘴角轻轻地哼一声。  
Eddy帮Brett盖好被子，Brett看起来完全没力气了。Eddy看着Brett的脸，忍不住咧开嘴笑。  
“你好可爱哦。”他轻声说，凑过去吻Brett的嘴。  
Brett没什么反应。  
“我好喜欢你哦。”他趴在Brett身边，像小狗一样舔Brett的嘴唇。没舔几下，又连忙在自己快要来感觉的时候停下来。  
他帮Brett理了理头发，Brett没有反应。他睡着了，Eddy想，终于。  
让他好好睡一觉吧。Eddy一面想着，一面翻身下床。可是在他转身的一瞬间，一只胳膊搂住他，把他按倒在床上。  
Eddy发出小声的惊呼。Brett凑过来，把脸贴在他后背上。  
“好吧，我不走。”Eddy轻声说。  
他停顿了几秒，伸直腿，调整为一个舒服的姿势。他把胳膊叠放在Brett的胳膊上，无声地笑了笑。  
多少年了？Eddy思索着。  
十四年。Brett存在在他生命里，已经超过一半的时间。起初时Eddy当Brett是前辈，然后他将他认定为是挚友。再后来他们变成恋人，现在，他把Brett视作是生命里最重要的珍宝。  
在这个漫长的过程中，Eddy怀疑过，退缩过，煎熬过，逃避过。但是当他得到Brett的回应时，他明白这一切都是值得的。  
我好幸运啊。Eddy想。  
与Eddy不同的是，Brett更习惯把感情藏在心底。如果说Brett心里的感情有十分，那么他只会表现出七分，嘴里说出五分。但是现在即使Brett不说，Eddy也都能明白，都能体会到。就像此时Brett把手按在他的腰上，把脑袋抵在他的背上。Brett爱他，他知道。  
Eddy保持上半身不动，伸长了腿去够地上的手机。他用脚趾夹住手机，把它传送到手里来。  
他解开锁屏，打开Instagram，未读消息更多了。他没点开信箱，而是发了一张新照片——他自己的照片，配上文字，“@eddy_adventure by @brettybang”。  
发布成功后，Eddy看了一眼时间，四点钟了。他把手机关掉，扔到床下，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。  
Brett在身边一动不动。Eddy小心翼翼地转身，看着Brett安静的脸。  
你真好看啊。Eddy想。  
Eddy的脸上再次泛起笑容，他没忍住低下头，克制着以不会弄醒Brett的力度吻他。吻他的头发，吻他的额头，吻他的鼻子，吻他的嘴唇。  
Brett没反应，连哼也没哼一声，呼吸倒十分均匀。Eddy这下确认Brett是睡着了，他看着他平静的睡脸，内心被温柔填满。  
我怎么会这么幸运呢？他想，我真爱你啊。


End file.
